The Bitter Taste Of Victory
by wakingthedemon
Summary: Gil is angry at Break for sending Oz out on a mission without him. Although, Break has other things on his mind.


Authors note: Hey! This is my first yaoi, so please leave a review, tell me what you think of it and how I could improve it! ^-^

I do not own any characters in this story or Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Break had sent Gil out on a 'mission', he had told him that a chain needed dealt with and that it was an easy one so Gil would do it alone. The thing that was annoying Gil the most was that, there is no chain. He was waiting around for hours and hasn't seen any people never mind a chain.

_What is Break playing at? _Gil thought.

Starting to get really angry, Gil decided to go back to the Reinsworth Mansion. He burst threw the door and went to where Break and Sharon were drinking tea and eating cake. Gil stood right in front of Break and yelled, "I have been waiting for an hour for a fucking chain to show! I'm sick of this, all you do is mess around, you never take anything seriously!" Gil was waving his hands in the air in frustration. Break just laughed at him, "Calm down Gilbert. I must have been mistaken." He took a sip of tea looking as if he didn't care. "Bullshit! Seems like everything we do here is for your entertainment." Gil stormed over to a chair and sat on it. He didn't know why he was so angry, but Break really got to him, he was so cocky and he irritated Gil so much that he wanted to hit him.

Sharon was looking out the window, as if she was oblivious to Break and Gilbert's argument. "Oh, look. Oz and Alice are back." She said waving at them through the window. "Oz looks a little wounded."

_What? Oz was wounded? Where was he? What was he doing to get wounded? _Gil thought.

Gil got off his chair and walked over to the window. He seen that Alice was helping Oz walk up the path, he had a bloody knee. Gil gasped and ran outside.

"Oz!" Gil called as he was running down the steps to them.

"Hey Gil!" Oz said smiling.

"What happened?" Gil asked looking worried, he tried put Oz's arm over his shoulder and walked up the steps with him.

Alice glared at Gil. "Oi! Where are you going with my manservant?" She said waving her fist and yelling at Gil. Gil ignored Alice and looked at Oz. Oz scratched his head and said, "Well we where fighting a few Chains and I kinda fell over, it's just a little scratch though!"

Gil's eyes narrowed, "Did Break send you out?"

Oz nodded, "Yeah, this morning. Why?"

"I'm going to kill him." Gil mumbled under his breath.

Gil had left Oz with Sharon and Alice, they were cleaning Oz's wound and putting a bandage on it. Gil got to Break's room, he didn't pause to knock the door. It flung open and hit the wall. His room was empty, Break wasn't there. "Damn." Gil mumbled.

_Where is he? _Gil thought. He started walking to his own room to get his cigarettes, he had forgotten them earlier and was in desperate need of one. Gil was planning to search the garden after.

Gil's door was open a little. He remembered shutting it on the way out, he opened it slowly and seen that Break was standing in the middle of the room, his mouth was covered with his hand and that over-sized sleeve was sagging over it. Strangely, Emily was not on Break's shoulder.

Break took a step towards Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" Gil asked annoyed.

"Did you want to speak with me?" Break said grinning.

"Yes, why did you send Oz out without me! He got hurt! You knew something would happen to him! That's why you made sure I wasn't there!" Gil was yelling.

Break took another step towards Gil, Gil took a step back until he was against the wall.

"He could have been killed." Gil said breathing deeply, he didn't like Breaking being this close to him. "Hmph" Break said as he took another step closer, he was now only inches from Gil's face. Gil cringed against the wall. _What was he doing? _Gil thought. Break was staring into Gil's eyes. Gil tried to avoid Break's stare, because when he looked into his eyes he felt an emotion he didn't want to be feeling when he looks at Break. Break grabbed his arm and placed it above his head. Then he leaned in closer.

"When will you understand Gilbert? I didn't mean for Oz to get hurt at all. I just wanted you to spend less time with him." Before Gill could get time to think about what he has just said or answer him Break's lips where on his.

Break pushed Gil onto the bed. 'Wh-what you are doing?' Gil said while his cheeks where turning pink. What was Break doing? He was looking at him differently. Break licked his lips, 'So, let's begin.' Gil was scared, what was he going to do? He didn't move away, it was like he was glued to the bed under breaks stare. Break leaned down and pressed his lips against Gil's again.

Gil wondered why he was kissing him but he didn't have time to think because breaks tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth, his lips parted and Break plunged his tongue viciously into Gil's mouth, exploring every part of it. Gil responded by pushing his tongue into Breaks mouth. He was so confused right now but he didn't care why Break was doing this he just felt so much pleasure that he didn't want to stop.

Break moved his hand to take of Gil's shirt and pants, he removed them quickly along with his own. Break pulled back to look at Gil, he licked his lips. Gil looked at the white haired man's chest, he never realised how beautiful his body was, it was pale, skinny and flawless. Break started kissing Gil's neck and moved onto his chest, he started sucking one of Gil's nipples and pinched the other one with his hand. Gil moaned loudly.

Break moved down and stuck his tongue into Gil's navel. Gil couldn't take it any more his throbbing cock was aching to be touched, 'Break.' He moaned. Break chuckled and licked the vein on the underside of Gil's cock. He stopped at the tip dipping his tongue inside the slit and started sucking at it. Break then took half of Gil's straining erection into his mouth and Gil started to grind his hips wanting Break to take it all in. Break chuckled which made Gil moan again and he took all of Gil's cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

Break then pushed one of his fingers into Gil's ass, Gil groaned in pain as he added a second and third finger, he began to push his fingers in and out of Gilbert's tight ass he took them out and Gil threw his head against the pillow, his whole body shaking while his sperm filled Breaks mouth. Break released Gil's now flaccid cock and licked his lips. 'You didn't last very long Gilbert~' He said humming.

Gil's face turned red, he wondered what Break was going to do next, he watched as Break pulled out a tube of lube from his jacket and began to rub his own cock with it. He crawled back over to where Gil lay and straddled him. Break positioned himself and pushed his on hard cock into Gil.

Both men groaned and Break began pounding Gil so hard and fast Gil thought he was going to explode. Gil had never felt so much pleasure before and he wanted more, he started to thrust his hips in time with Breaks. Break began stroking Gil's hardened cock with each pound, Gil was almost screaming Breaks name and Break was moaning just as much as Gil was. They both where at their limit and Break pounded a few more times and Gil came over Breaks hand while Gil felt Breaks sperm fill him with warmth.

Break pulled himself out and went to put is clothes on. Gil lay on the bed shocked, he didn't believe what just happened. He had to admit it was the best feeling he had ever had. But with Break? He never seen him that way before this, he actually hated him. Break smiled at Gil, "Well there is something Master Oz wouldn't be able to do~." Gil just shook his head and reached for his cigarettes and lit one. "Why...?" He asked Break. "What do you mean why?" Break said sucking a lollipop, Gil watched beginning to get aroused again. Damn what was he doing to him. "Well because I felt like it Gilbert-Kun!" Gil rolled his eyes, this man really liked messing with your head.

Did break even find him attractive? Did Break just want to have sex and leave it? Or did he want a relationship? Gil felt weak enough so he didn't want to ask any more questions. There was a knock on the door and Gil almost screamed, he tried to get his pants on before the person came in, "Come in~" Break said sitting with his legs crossed while Gil was scrambling to get changed. The door opened and Sharon came in, she looked Gil up and down. "Why are you half naked Gilbert?" Break laughed and put his hand to his face. Sharon's eyes widened. "So you finally did what you wanted to do Break?" She said with and evil laugh. Gilbert was confused, what did she mean what he finally wanted to do? "What is she talking about?" Gil said to Break annoyed. "HoHoHo. Nothing at all." Break said laughing, he got up of the bed, "Lets go Sharon-Sama." He said and walked out with Sharon. Gil looked around the room. Great. Where does this leave me? He thought.


End file.
